Snowpaw's Destiny
by A Wandering Tiger
Summary: When a rogue named Snowy joins the Clans, she trains in the ways of a regular cat. But, when she strays from her new Clan and follows her destiny, will she succeed?


Snowpaw's Destiny

Summary: When a rogue named Snowy joins the Clans, she trains in the ways of a regular cat. But, when she strays from her new Clan and follows her destiny, will she succeed?

_SHARDS OF ICE_ collided with young Snowy's paws as she trudged forward, with no immediate source of motivation. There was no hope in her feelings of sorrow and worry. Only the thought of trekking for days upon days until she finally would pass out from exhaustion. And from there, she would freeze and soon end up paralyzed.

Snow crunched under the sleek pure white she-cat's paws while new, fresh snow perched on her fur, covering her from head to tail. She stared at the snow-covered path ahead of her, her intense dark blue eyes glaring, as if trying to challenge the world. She had already been through so much that any more ideals would be simple and ideal.

After the prey in her old territory was chased away by some Twoleg monsters, she and her mother had journeyed away, on the quest for new land. Only her mother had not made it as far and perished on the journey only five sunrises before.

For her, she would walk until death. No hope. She hunted when she could, but that had become less and less ever since the fierce blizzard kicked in.

Snowy blinked as a snowflake fell onto her eye. Usually she wouldn't have cared, but today she was jumpy. Large multitudes of unfamiliar trees overwhelmed her, although they did block off a lot of the snow to her advantage. She was weary and the temptation to doze of with the shelter of the massive trees was large. But, the strive to walk on was more important. There was no prey here, and without prey life is lost.

The forest seemed boundless and Snowy had no idea how far she would have to walk through it. But, she was frightened. She had heard stories about the dangers of large forests, told by some passing cats. How foxes and badgers sprang on you at any minute, and how wildcats fought you for trespassing. Wildcats! Ha! The even thought of that myth was hilarious.

Meanwhile, in MistClan…

Thick trees guarded the MistClan camp, blocking it out of view (unless the invader was a flying cat). The only way in was to duck beneath a partly hollowed out bush that was nicely concealed by a thicket of brambles. Lots of loyal warriors also guarded the camp, in posts on top of trees and stationed orderly next to some hollowed out trees. A river flowed through a side of the camp, which enabled the cats to fish from inside their safe realm.

The peaceful flow of the camp was disturbed by a loud cry. "Rowanstar! Rowanstar!"

The Clan leader looked to where the medicine cat, Cloudfeather, approuached her. Cloudfeather had just arrived back from the journey to the Moontree and was eager to share some important announcement. "I need to see you in your den."

Rowanstar nodded, knowing better than to argue. She leaped onto the platform that was elevated, adjacent to her cave. She signaled to Cloudfeather to follow her, although she was already on her way.

Once inside the moss covered den, Rowanstar asked the urgent question. "What is it, Cloudfeather?"

"StarClan spoke to me, Ravenstar in patricular."

Rowanstar nodded as the medicine cat mentioned the MistClan leader before her, "Go on. What did he say?"

"It wasn't exactly a prophecy, but more of a vague heads up," Cloudfeather started. When Rowanstar showed her confusion, Cloudfeather continued, "After the snowstorm, three will become four as it should have always been. I have no idea what will become four, but it sounded like StarClan knew. All I personally know is that we should prepare for a harsh winter. Peace does not come without hardship."

**Allegiances:**

**MistClan**

**Leader: **Rowanstar –Large dark brown tabby she-cat with pale amber eyes.

**Deputy: **Bramblepelt –Dark brown tabby tom with brighter amber eyes.

**Medicine Cat: **Cloudfeather –Longhaired white she-cat with dark blue eyes.

**Warriors: **Featherpelt –Longhaired blue and white she-cat with light, playful blue eyes.

Berrysplash –Cream colored tom with a soft white underbelly and light green eyes.

Grasstalon –Small tortoiseshell tom with yellow eyes.

Brownfang –Dark brown tom with blazing amber eyes.

Breezeflower –Orange tabby she-cat with pale amber eyes.

Blackwhisker –Small black tom with yellow eyes and a white tail tip.

**Apprentices: **

Amberpaw –Bright orange tabby she-cat with pale amber eyes and white whiskers. (Mentor is Berrysplash)

Duskpaw –Dark brown and black tom with sharp claws and glowing yellow eyes. (Mentor is Brownfang)

Nightpaw –Medium-sized black tom with yellow eyes. (Mentor is Blackwhisker)

Brightpaw –Pale orange tabby she-cat with pale amber eyes. (Mentor is Cloudfeather)

**Queens:**

Swiftlight –Light blue/gray and (mostly) white she-cat. (Badgerkit and Whitekit)

Morningflight –Pale orange tabby she-cat with a long tail, white markings, and yellow eyes. (Hazelkit)

**Elders:**

Smoketail –Dark gray tom with long fur and yellow eyes.

Grayfrost –Gray and white she-cat with light blue eyes.

**FireClan**

**Leader: **Icestar –Large sleek white tom with dark blue eyes.

**Deputy: **Stormfang –Sleek gray she-cat with white paws and amber eyes.

**Medicine Cat: **Oakpool –Brown and white tom with green eyes.

**Warriors: **Crowflight –Sleek black tom with yellow eyes and almost shiny fur.

Smallflame –Small orange tabby tom with vibrant amber eyes.

Thornfang –Dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Foxlight –Dark red she-cat with blazing yellow eyes.

Voleheart –Small brown tom with white paws and amber eyes.

Runningstorm –Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with light green eyes.

**Apprentices: **

Molepaw –Small brown and white tom. (Mentor is Smallflame)

Splashpaw –Large blue and white she-cat with light blue eyes. (Mentor is Foxlight)

Redpaw –Red and ginger tom with a sturdy build. (Mentor is Stormfang)

**Queens:**

Blueflight –Dark blue/gray she-cat with white paws and blue eyes. (Dapplekit)

Lizardtail –Brown and black she-cat with a white underbelly and green eyes. (Mousekit)

**Elders:**

Blazefang –Orange tabby (almost yellow) tom with darker amber eyes.

Spidertalon –Dark brown (looks black) tom with yellow eyes.

Rainheart –Blue and white she-cat with blue eyes.

**SunClan**

**Leader: **Russetstar –Brown she-cat with light brown eyes (former kittypet).

**Deputy: **Rootpelt -Dark brown tom with amber eyes and a long tail.

**Medicine Cat: **Patchfur –Tortoiseshell and white tom with lime green eyes.

**Warriors: **Nightblaze -Large black tom with yellow eyes.

Volestep -Light brown tom with a white underbelly and green eyes.

Cloudstorm-White tom with blue eyes.

Antleg -Small black tom with long legs, and yellow eyes.

Mothflight -Light brown she-cat with a white underbelly and blue eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Frostpaw –Light silver she-cat with darker amber eyes. (Mentor is Mothflight)

Icepaw –Sleek white tom with an ice-blue tail tip and dark blue eyes. (Mentor is Cloudstorm)

Frozenpaw –Swift and sleek. An ice-blue and white tom with dark blue eyes. (Mentor is Patchfur)

**Queens:**

Poppypelt –Ginger speckled white she-cat with light amber eyes. (Seedkit, Lightkit)

Heatherpool –Light brown she-cat with amber eyes that display pure kindness. (Lavenderkit)

**Elders:**

Thunderheart –Bright brown tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Riverwing –Dark blue she-cat with glowing amber eyes.


End file.
